doomfandomcom-20200222-history
E2M5: Shadowgard (Kansam's Trial)
E2M5: Shadowgard is the fifth map of Kansam's Trial. It was designed by Kansam and DOUG the Eagle and uses the music track " ". It is a big grey rocky castle, full of monsters, secrets and small corridors. thumb|300px|Map of ** Walkthrough thumb|300px|E2M5 start thumb|300px|E2M5 a chapel Secrets Yes, this map has 25 secrets. It should be nice for a big deathmatch mess. I'll try to use a first-met logic. # When you enter the castle from the main door, there are imps in small caches. You can enter these places. The left one (sector #554) is accessible after the inside steps, on the left on the ramp. Go farther and after the door, on the right open the hidden door. # The right one (sector #437) is accessible from the other side, immediately on the right of the little marble room. # The third secret (sector #292) is accessible from the same right ramp, but on the left of the marble room. There is a hidden lift on the right of the center door. Go up, follow the corridors, and finally enter from the rear the marble room. # In the big open air room with sergeants and spectres, there is a greenish wall. Open it, enter the teleporter and you will be teleported (sector #178) in the wooden maze. # In the wooden church, take the right stairs, behind the altar there is a hidden room (sector #519) with health. # Take the left stairs, up there find the hidden door to a small room (sector #492) with a teleporter to the wooden maze (upside). # In the north east tower, between the yellow door and the yellow key, there is a hidden door with a teleporter (sector #664) to the south west tower. # In the red key room (where imps teleport), hit the center of the library, go down the stairs (sector #422), kill the baron (see the last secret). # Go back in the red key room, take the left corridor and find the hidden door before the final door. There is a little cache (sector #424) with a view of the church. # Now secrets in the west part. From the entry room with stairs, enter the left corridor near the first secret with imps. Open the door right of the red key door, you will see a room with small pools. On the left, open the hidden door, hit the switch: it will lower a pool. Go down (sector #577), follow the small corridor to the river. If you go up on one of the two lifts, you will enter some other corridors. # In the same room with pools, open the hidden door on the right (sector #650), take the lift to kill zombies. # Back in the corridor, open a crate room with imps, open a crate on the right (sector #599) and teleport. Open the window, peep, and go in the red key room. Beware the switch. # Back in the entry, open the next door and enter a dining room with zombies. Go on the throne, hit the switch and follow the thin corridor (sector #472) with stuck imps (you can jump outside from here). # In this corridor, open the red key door on the left (sector #558) and grab the goodies. # Back in the dining room, on the right of the throne, there is a hidden lift with a teleporter that goes (sector #219) on the north east of the wooden maze. # In there, open the hidden door on your left (sector #220). Yes, they are empty. # Back in the dining room, open the north door, follow the corridor and in the brown crate room, climb the south crates, up there go in the south east corner to lower the other crate in front of you. Grab the health vials (sector #181). # Now go up the lift and enter the wooden maze from upside (sector #165, you can go up there from the maze, there is a trigger line nearby). # On the west of the library and wooden maze, there is a hidden door before the western stairs. Open it, teleport to the other cache of the church (sector #391), go down the stairs to a secret rocket launcher, peep in the spectre room. # Back in the maze, up the western stairs, on the right in the gray crate room. Open the hidden door on the right, hit the switch, go up the crate (it lowers the other one), grab the berserk pack (sector #168) and jump out of the castle. # Back in the stairs, go left and enter the north west tower, on the left of the throne, open the hidden door, up the lift (sector #641) and grab the shotgun. # Back in the river with the small dock. On the right dock, go the farthest on the right, kill down the pinkies, the open the red doors and hit the switches. The right one opens the bars, the left one opens the prison door. Back down, one of the pinky prisons has a secret door on its left wall (sector #40), go up the lift to the north west tower. # Back in the little rocky maze, shoot the lights. The left one opens a machine gun cache (sector #79). # The right one opens a door to a very dark corridor with sergeants (sector #142). # It is behind the load of lost souls in the river (sector #262), you must open it after the pentagram with the trapped baron (you need the blue key). Grab the soulsphere. Other useful places: # From the start, go behind the south east tower, hit the red switch and reach up the zombies. # In the north west tower, you can save ammo by hitting the switch behind the throne and gib the imps. # Hit the switch (linedef #1208) in the north of the maze to open the bars in the room full of pinkies (kill them before) and ammo, you need also the red key. # Note that the sector #666 in the north east tower can only be reached from a multiplayer game. # Enter the last room with the exit switch, back off and return to the south east tower (with nukage) and teleport to the secret exit room. Speedrunning Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics thumb|300px|E2M5 to the secret level Map data Things Shadowgard (Kansam's Trial)